Looney Nonsense Cinema 200 (episode guide)
looney nonsense cinema 200 is a TV show. The show currently has 3 seasons. Each season has 30 episodes. Season 1 # Monkeybone-In the premiere episode bugs and his robot friends are sent Brendan Fraiser's biggest bomb Monkeybone # Foodfight-Marvin and K-9 send the gang a bomb that had the biggest stars Foodfight # The Garbage Pail Kids-Bugs and the gang are sent a bomb based on popular trading cards The Garbage Pail Kids # Green Lantern-before he was Deadpool Ryan Reynolds was in this box office flop as the green lantern and that's the movie Bugs and the gang are sent in this Episode # Sharknado-Bugs and the gang are sent a movie that doesn't make sense that people seems to be talking about sharknado # My Little pony The Movie-in honor of the Bronies Bugs and the gang are sent My Little Pony the movie not the new one the old school movie enough said # Godzilla vs Megalon-Bugs and the gang are sent they're first Godzilla movie Godzilla vs Megalon # Rpptilicus-Bugs and the gang look at Denmark's attempt at making a monster movies Reptilicus # Home on the range-Bugs and the gang review a Disney movie that tried to capture the old west but failed home on the range # The pebble and the penguin-Bugs and the gang are sent a movie that proves the storybook was better this is The pebble and the penguin # Dudley do right-bugs and the gang are sent Dudley do right based on the jay ward titular character with bad casting and Brendan Fraiser # Sausage party-the gang is sent a movie that looks harmless but quickly extends it with animated food getting eaten and also having an orgy Sausage party # Bubsy the animated series-the gang is given a pilot to a failed game mascot Busby # Disney's Chicken little-the gang is given another failed Disney movie chicken little # John Carter-in this really bad Disney movie a man crashes and ends up on mars # Maleficent-the gang is sent a live action Disney remake even Angelina jolie's acting can't save this movie # Howard the duck-bugs and the gang are sent George Lucas's biggest failure of a movie marvel's Howard the duck # Suicide squad-forget the avengers bugs and gang watch a movie that not even a father would be proud of # The room-with the disaster artist coming out the gang is sent this movie that stars tommy wiseau # Felix the cat the movie-marvin and k9 send the toons a movie about a certain black and white cat # Looney tunes back in action-marvin and k9 that the tunes rather not talk about # x-men apocalypse-bugs and the gang are sent a x men movie that was made just to be the second in the trilogy of X-men reboots #Turbo a power rangers movie-Marvin and k=9 send the gang a power rangers movie that is just horrible turbo a power rangers movie #Tom and Jerry the movie-Marvin and k9 send bugs and the bots a movie that shouldn't have been made at all Tom and Jerry the movie #The Flintstones movie-the gang are sent a live action movie that is more like a stone age version of Rosanne the Flintstones movie #The Flintstones movie viva rock Vegas-the gang is sent another live action movie this time it's a Flintstones movie prequel viva rock Vegas it all goes downhill from there #Scooby Doo-with Halloween around the corner the gang is sent a cartoon based movie Scooby doo #Scooby Doo 2 monsters unleashed-the hi jinks continue again with Scooby Doo 2 monsters unleashed #manos the hands of fate-the gang riffs on a movie of horror due to how cheesey it is #Robot monster (season finale)-in this season finale the gang is sent a movie about a monster that looks like a poofed up pinwheel Season 2 (note: like mst3k this season introduce a new host in the form of daffy duck) # Thankskilling-the gang is sent a movie that proves halloween is best for horror movies it's thankskilling # Spiderman 3-The gang is brought a marvel movie that proves it was bet to leave Toby maquire to do only 2 Spiderman films spiderman three # Hobgoblins-Daffy and the gang are sent a movie that tries to hard to be like gremlins and that is hobgoblins # The super Mario bros movie-the gang is sent a videogame movie that doesn't even try to stay to the canon the super Mario bros movie # Space jam-the gang get's a surprise visit from lola bunny as the movies stars Micheal Jordan it's space jam # Halloween 3 season of the witch-the gang is sent a Halloween movie that is without it's main villain Halloween three season of the witch # Plan nine from outer space-the gang this time riffs on a movie made by the infamous ed wood plan nine from outer space # Dr.Seuss's the cat in the hat-with Lola now on board the satellite of love the gang is sent a movie based on a Dr. Seuss book starring mike Meyers #The emoji movie-the gang is sent a movie that tries too hard to be hip and cool the emoji movie #Busby the bobcat pilot-Instead of a movie they are sent a cartoon pilot for the mascot nobody likes bubsy the bobcat rob paulson must regret this role #The room-the gang is sent a movie that inspired a making of film i am talking about the Tommy wiseau movie the room #Tom and Jerry the movie-the gang this time is sent a cartoon based movie that just fails Tom and Jerry the movie #Tom and Jerry Charlie and the chocolate factory-the gang is sent another tom and jerry movie this time one that is getting a lot of hate Tom and Jerry Charlie and the chocolate factory #Ghost Rider-The gang watches a movie about a hero that is too edgy even for his own movie Ghost Rider #Ghost Rider spirit of vengeance-The gang watches the sequel for an edgy hero that confirms his pee is a living flamethrower ghost rider spirit of vengeance #Godzilla vs Megalon-The gang is sent a movie that is only know for jet jaguar Godzilla vs Megalon little do they know jet jaguar plans to visit him #Star Wars episode 1-The gang is sent a unnecessary prequel it can only go on from there #The phantom menace-the gang is sent another star wars prequel this time #The clone wars-another star wast prequel well here we go #Revenge of the sith-the gang is sent the last star wars prequel thank god #The Star Wars holiday special-the gang is sent a star wars special that was only praised for the first appearance of a certain bounty hunter he even comes for a visit #Pixels-Videogame cameos can't save this move from a good riffing pixels is said movie #A troll in central park-the gang is sent animated movie that is anything but magical a troll in central park #Titan ae-this space animated movie will get a riff this episode it's titan ae #Home alone 2 lost in New York-the gang riffs on a sequel to well known Christmas movie that should've been left alone home alone 2 lost in new York #Gamera-the gang review the box office rival to godzilla the flying turtle known as gamera #drop dead fred-the gang reviews a comedy that indeed drops dead #gamera vs gyaos-the gang reviews they're second gamera movie #gamera vs zigra-the gang reviews a gamera movie where his opponent actually talks gamera vs zigra #Olaf's frozen adventure-the gang reviews a mini movie too long it was pulled from theaters olaf's frozen adventure starring olaf from frozen Season 3 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of porky pig) # The ice cream bunny meets Santa Claus -The gang is forced to watch a movie that has little to do with the main character meeting Santa Claus and in fact quickly forgets about him # Justin Bieber the 3d experience- With Justin Bieber in trouble the gang watches a documentary about his life enough said # Mr. b natural-The gang watches a educational film about self esteem # The tommyknockers-The gang watches a tooth hygiene film that sounds like a horror movie # Hoodwinked 2 hood vs evil-The gang is sent a sequel that proves sequels are really bad sometimes # Sharknado 2-The gang is sent the sequel to sharknado here we go again # Sharknado 3-The sharknado madness continues as the gang watches sharknado 3 # Sharknado 4- Oh hell no indeed another sharknado movie why am i not surprised? # Sharknado 5-the gang is sent the most recent sharknado film a series they are milking for all it's worth # Ren and Stimpy adult party cartoon-the gang is sent a bad idea for a revival it's the ren and stimpy adult party cartoon # Where the dead go to die-the gang is sent the most cringe inducing horror movie ever Lola joins them # Grandma got run over by a reindeer-Even though it ain't Christmas the gang is sent a Christmas movie that is based on a song that is all i got to say # Eight crazy nights-This movie that the gang is sent proves Adam Sandler and animation don't mix # Rover Dangerfield-The gang is sent an animated ripoff of Beethoven enough said # Strange magic-The gang is sent George Lucas's first attempt at animation hopefully he doesn't try again # Shrek the third-The gang is sent the third Shrek movie that shouldn't have been made # Shrek the final chapter-the gang is sent they're final Shrek movie Lola invents a robot version of herself but it causes havoc # Norm of the north-the gang is sent a movie that tries too much to be like Kung-fu panda # The legend of zelda cartoon-the gang is sent a cartoon based on a video game that fails especially with link's annoying catchphrase # The brothers grunt-The gang is sent a crappy cartoon about a bunch of white humanoids made by the creator of ed edd n eddy for gods sake #The Cleveland show-The gang is sent an episode of the failed family guy spin off with the cancellation being the reason he came back to the original show starring the black character #Halloween 3 season of the witch-today's movie is not really a sequel to Halloween as it doesn't even have the main killer in it Halloween 3 season of the witch #The last airbender-the gang looks at an adaptation of a nickelodeon that could've been good if only they got the names right the last air bender #Pumaman-The gang is sent a movie that little do with puma's Lola sings a song about why filmmakers should not pick titles that have nothing to do with the film #The Muppets wizard of oz-the Muppet's don't always make good films as shown in this film #Muppet treasure island-this adaptation of treasure is no treasure a Muppet adaptation too #Muppets from space-not even hulk hogan can make this movie good #The legend of Chun-li-this street fighter solo movie proves that it should be hadoukened into oblivion and the gang is sent it street fighter the legend of chun-li #Cool World-this movie by Ralph bashi proves he shouldn't blend animation with live action #The Muppets Wizard of Oz-no words can describe how awful this movie is its The Muppets Wizard of Oz #The odd life of Timothy Green-A Disney movie which plot makes no sense this is The odd life of Timothy Green #Re-Animated-The gang is sent a Cartoon Network film that combines live action and animation but is more worse then cool world Re-Animated #Jaws 5-Another movie this time an unneeded sequel Season 4 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of tweety bird) # Sharktopus-A shark combined with an octopus how original # My little pony the movie-The gang is sent probably the reason why friendship is magic is made # Monster trucks-The gang is sent a movie with literally no monster trucks just a monster in a truck # The little mermaid 2:return to the sea-the gang is sent a Disney sequel that let's face it was it really necessary # Jason x-Putting Jason Vorhees in space bad idea as this horror movie shows # Batman v Superman dawn of justice-This is the crossover everyone was hyped for but ended up being a disappointment give it up for Batman v Superman # Freddy Vs Jason-apparently this movie started the whole crossover craze oh well it was a start # Dragonball evolution-prepare for the movie that ruined anime it's Dragonball evolution better take a migraine pill for this # Bio-dome-this movie is known for being on a plane it's Bio-dome # Glitter-This mariah carrey movie does anything but glitters despite its name # super babies baby geniuses 2-This movie is a failure of a super movie and it's about babies # Freddy gt fingered-this films deserves a finger the middle one to be exact # Jack and Jill-why Adam Sandler why? # Showgirls-this stripe movie is anything but sexy # Batman & Robin-why they made this nobody knows now complete with bat nipples # Battlefield earth-with so many dreadlocks in this movie Bob Marley would be jealous # Gigli-Ben Affleck and j-lo star in this movie why? # The love guru-mike Meyers starred in this movie why am i not surprised # Son of the mask-this sequel proves to be less comedic and more scary # Jem and the Holograms-was there any hope for this movie? # # # # # # # # # season 5 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of sylvester pussycat) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 6 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of elmer fudd) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 7 (final) (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of yosemite sam) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # memorable quotes bubsy: what could possibly go wrong gang: stop saying that! monkeybone: *comes out of miss kitty's dress* i left a number in your undies gang: ewww! bugs: that's just messed up narrator: with no other airplanes in sight boris and natasha are stranded in the middle of nowhere natasha: hey look a plane mel: that was quick narrator: oh damn nevermind gang: woah! bugs: watch your language there are kids watching cat: son of a *Beep!* bugs: well there goes the g rating *the hang in there sign appears* bugs: okay movie is over *they go to leave only to go to the next scene* gang: awww!